Mods
The Yogbox has a large amount of mods Here is the complete list XP Books Craft books that store half your current XP. XP Books by pinkemma StatusEffectHUD Do you hate having to open your inventory to see what potion effects are still active? In the heat of battle and need to know when to guzzle that next regeneration potion? StatusEffectHUD is for you! StatusEffectHUD displays your currently active potions/effects without having to open your inventory! Easy as pie! StatusEffectHUD by bspkrs Airship/Sky pirates Adds craftable and ridable airships! They require coal as a fuel source, and are also able to fire regular arrows. While boarded on an airship press B to open the ship's inventory to load it with arrows, coal or whatever else you desire. Pressing C while flying fires arrows. Space ascends, shift descends. Sky pirates is an optional mob mod of hostile airships. Airship and sky pirates by Pchan3 More XP Mod Multiplies XP you gain. More XP Mod by alek345 Keep Inventory on Death Keeps your inventory when you die. Keep Inventory on Death by glider521al Minecraft Minions Get minons to do your bidding! Can follow and carry you, dig mineshafts, strip mine and take your loot to you or chest. Minecraft Minions by xkyouchoux Better Enchanting Enhances the Enchating Table so you can pick exactly what combination of enchants you want on your tools or weapons. Just craft a enchanting table normally. Minecolony A villiage simulator that lets you create and manage your own colony in Minecraft Minecolony Website Adventure Items Add scrolls to dungeons chests. Adventure Items by Chocolatin More Fuel Adds more items that can be used as fuel for smelting. More Fuel by Grom PE Balkon's Weapon Mod Adds lots of new weapons to Minecraft Balkons Weapon Mod by BalkondeurAlpha Battle Towers Battle Towers by AtomicStrykers Adds above ground dunegons full of monsters to gain the rewards within. Better Dungeons Adds volcanos, pirate ships, castles to seige, pyramids and enhances dungeons, as well as lots of mobs to fight in them. Better Dungeons by Chocolatin Armor Stand Gives you a place show off your armor. Armor Stand by Risugami Craft Guide A book with all of the recipes in the Yogbox in. Craft Guide by Uristqwerty Crafting Table II Displays everything you can craft with the items in your current inventory and lets you craft it with a single click. Crafting Table II by ljdp DaftPVF's Mods *Floating Ruins - Makes floating islands with mini-ruins on top. The ruins' shape, material and mob spawners' choice of mobs are all biome-based. *Crystal Wing - Teleports you back to spawn point when used. *Starting Inventory - Gives you blocks and items each time you start a new world *Ingame Info - Shows you your score, XP level and current day. *Treecapitator - Destroying a log block makes all of the connected log blocks fall. DaftPVF's Mods Inventory Tweaks A few things to make inventory managment easier. *Automatically replaces tools when they break *Sort your inventory and chest by pressing R *Keyboard shortcuts to make moving things easier Inventory Tweaks by jjmeowan Convenient Inventory Adds SHIFT, CTRL and ALT modifiers for inventory management. Middle clicking in an inventory will sort all items. Convenient Inventory by Evenprime More Health RPG Renovates the default Minecraft health system to that like from the Legend of Zelda series of games. Default starting health is 5, and may be changed under mod options. Find heart containers and pieces scattered throughout the world in dungeons. Craft 4 pieces like a workbench to create 1 container. There may be other, secret, ways to acquire containers... More Health by nohero Mo' Creatures Adds a plethora of new mobs and related items to the game world. Advanced settings are under options. Mo' Creatures by DrZhark Millenaire Adds NPC villages to your world. Read the enclosed Beginner's Guide PDF for more info! Millenaire by Kinniken Wiki Plaeff's Modpack Adds four new block types, the The Allocater , The Jump Pad , The Chest Trap , and The Fan . Plaeff's Modpack Rei's Minimap Adds a minimap with waypoints, cave view, player and mob tracking and more! Rei's Minimap by ReiFNSK Shelves A block you cant display your items on. Risugami's Mods by Risugami Thaumcraft 2 Turn raw matter in vis, which can then be used to power magical symbols, enchant items or turn back into matter. Thaumcraft 2 by Azanor Painterly Pack Custom texture pack with added textures. Painterly Pack by Rhodox